The Doctor finds Ryanset Shimmer/Ryanset travels to Cybertron
This is how The Doctor finds Ryanset Shimmer and Ryanset travels to Cybertron goes in Thomas' and Crash's Train-Prime Discovery. the TARDIS Rigby (EG): Wow! Check out those stars. 12th Doctor: Yeah but I kinda need your help with repairing the damaged cables. Rigby (EG): Ok. My sister is working on the controls. a red dot appears on the radars Rigby (EG): Huh? That red dot spot us. You think it's dead? 12th Doctor: No. Rigby (EG): Odette. You seeing this? Odette: Yeah. And brother, in case you haven't heard, it's a Train-bot signal. 12th Doctor: Right you are, Odette. Rigby (EG): I think this dot might be another Train-Prime. 12th Doctor: You're right, Rigby. We should go find the Train-Prime Ryan is curious about. (EG) nods and hums twice arrive at the forest. Rigby (EG) pulls out his Lightsaber in case if Rothbart is trying to get Odette 12th Doctor: Why are you protecting your sister, Rigby? Rigby (EG): Because I don't want Rothbart to have my sister and everything my father has, Doctor. nods and both she and her brother saw a train that looks like Thomas but with Sunset's colors Rigby (EG): Oh look. It's Thomas. Ryanset: Huh? A Time Lord, a raccoon human and the Swan Princess? 12th Doctor: Right you are, chap. I'm the Doctor and this is Rigby and his sister, Princess Odette. Ryanset: You mean Odette has a...? 12th Doctor: Brother. Yes. Ryanset: And he's a...? 12th Doctor: Yes. Ryanset: and bows to Rigby (EG) Your Majesty. (EG) is happy and blushed 12th Doctor: What is your name? Ryanset: Shimmer. Ryanset Shimmer. 12th Doctor, Rigby (EG) and his sister gasps 12th Doctor: So, you're the Train-Prime? Ryanset: Yes. Where's my friend? Rigby (EG): Friend name please. Ryanset: OpThomas Prime. Rigby (EG): Sorry he can't come. I think he's dead. Ryanset: What?! Rigby (EG): Just kidding. sighs with relief Rigby (EG): Some people like my sister thought you and OpThomas were dead after Cybertron's destruction. (EG) and the 12th Doctor scans Ryanset with their Sonic Screwdrivers 12th Doctor: You know, Ryanset. Rigby is angry at Rothbart for putting a spell on Odette. Ryanset: Spell? What spell? Odette: A swan transformation spell. Rigby (EG): That's the same spell that he put on Ryan. Ryanset: Ryan? Odette: A friend of mine back in the Swan Princess film. Rigby (EG): Yeah. Sci-Ryan gets kidnapped with my sister by Rothbart. Sci-Ryan is in the Autobot car Bumblebee in Odette's world with Raf Sci-Ryan: Well that wedding is ruined. Raf Esquivel: Tell me about it. Sci-Ryan: Why would Derek want to marry Odette in the first place? I know Evil Anna is my girlfriend. Raf Esquivel: Duh. The story's opening explains it. Sci-Ryan: Yeah, Raf. I'll go talk to Odette and ask her what's the matter. gets out of Bee and goes into a carriage where Odette and her father are in Sci-Ryan: Hi, Odette. What's the matter? carriage pulls away as Raf and Bee watch them go Bumblebee: I hope he's ok. Raf Esquivel: Me too. the carriage Odette: Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I thought I could keep you company with your father. What's the matter? Odette: Well, Sci-Ryan, it's just that I have the big wedding with Derek then he told me that he loved me by just my beauty. Sci-Ryan: Oh. I think there's more to your beauty. I like you of your kindness and other good things. Odette: You mean it? Sci-Ryan: Yes. I hope Evil Anna is happy when I tell her. Looks like you and I have something in common. Odette: Thanks. I think you and I can be friends. Sci-Ryan: Odette. This could be the start of a beautiful.... friendship. King William: That's nice of you, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Yes, Your highness. I knew that Twilight will be happy. So, on the scale of one to three stars, what would you say about Odette falling in love with Derek? King William: Three, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Good. I'll keep Odette safe for you. It is my vow. Trust me. William nods Sci-Ryan: Before you ask what else did Odette want to say to Derek, she and I want to know that she loves him for just being her. Guard: off-screen Whoa! Whoa. carriage comes to a halt Sci-Ryan: Something's wrong. I think we stopped. nods King William: Stay inside with Sci-Ryan, Odette. as King William was about to step out, Rothbart and Ryvine motion a wave of magic around them before throwing their fists toward the ground sending a flash of light. By the time the light fades, a demon and a ghastly creature emerges and before everyone could react, the 2 beasts suddenly trusts toward the couch with a great ferocity. At Queen Uberta's castle Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Sci-Ryan fine. Thomas: I hope he is, Ryan. You did well comforting Queen Uberta. nods and hears Sci-Ryan's Goofy yell Evil Ryan: That sounds like Sci-Ryan. It's sounds like.... like he's in trouble. door to Uberta's castle burst open, causing Prince Derek, Ryan and the gang to turn as a guard comes to the room appearing as if he came out of a losing battle before collapsing on the ground. Quickly, they rush to check up on the story Crash Bandicoot: Oh my gosh! Evil Ryan: That's one of William's guards. What happened? Guard: We... We were attacked. A demon and a Great Animal.... Matau T. Monkey: Sci-Ryan. Rigby (EG) and Derek: Odette. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg. Bertram. Evil Anna. Stay with Queen Uberta until Derek gets back. Meg Griffin: Ok, Ryan. Good luck. and the gang follow Derek to where he's going Crash Bandicoot: I hope we're not too late. by the time they got to the couch, they could see that it has been demolished, as if torn apart by a vicious creature the woods, Bee jolts Raf awake Raf Esquivel: What's wrong, Bee? Bumblebee: Something's happened to Sci-Ryan. We have to find him. Raf Esquivel: Look. Derek! You got here to where the couch is. Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan! Odette! Where are you? Derek: Odette? Odette! Evil Ryan: Sci-Ryan! no matter how hard they look, all they can find of Sci-Ryan and Odette were Sci-Ryan's amulet and the very same locket he had given her the very moment Derek first met the princess. Suddenly, some soft moaning draws the groups attention Emmet: gasps Guys! Come over here! Quick! turn to see King William, laying limply on a wall and clutching his chest in agony Rigby (EG): Dad! Sir Kylo Ren: Brother. Derek: King William.... King William: Derek... Rigby... Kylo Ren... I.... Crash Bandicoot: It's ok, your majesty. We're here. Who did this to you? King William: They came so quickly... A demon and.... A Great... Animal. Sonata Dusk: Ryvine and Rothbart. Ryan. Can you heal him? Ryan F-Freeman: I would, Sonata, but.. I fear I can't. Rigby (EG): I hope my dad will come back as one of those blue ghosts. Mordecai (EG): I hope he will, Rigby. Derek: Where is Odette? King William: Listen to me, Derek. Listen... All of you. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems. Raf Esquivel: What does it mean? Derek: What's not? Where is Odette? Evil Ryan: And Sci-Ryan? King William: Odette... Sci-Ryan... They are... Gone.dies Sir Kylo Ren: Bro? Bro? sniffs He's dead. Luigi:crying Ryan F-Freeman: SCI-RYAN!!! Derek and Rigby (EG): ODETTE!!! Crash Bandicoot: Oh, King William. Your sacrifice for Odette and Ryan of Crystal Prep will not be in vain. Cody Fairbrother: Why is Rigby saying "Odette"? Ryan F-Freeman: I think he might be related to her somehow. nods and the flashback ends Ryanset: So. The Ryan from Crystal Prep is a human like you and Rigby? nods Ryanset: I heard rumors that there's a new Prime. Odette: You must know Ryan F-Freeman. He's the Prime-prince of Friendship. Ryanset: Wait. There's two Ryans?! I'm a bit confused. (EG) looks at Odette and then saw that he is going to get to Cybertron Rigby (EG): Wait. Maybe you can come with us. Ryanset: No thanks. his wings I prefer to fly. Rigby (EG): Ok. Odette can fly too. fires up his jetpack and heads off to Cybertron Rigby (EG): See you later. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes